Three
by Kate Roberts
Summary: Yep...title says it...threesome!


**Something a little different inspired by a Britney Spears song **

**Yes, it's a threesome...if you don't like it...don't read it!**

**yes, i borrowed Calleigh from Miami...as I always do :D  
**

**Thanks to Lynette for BETAing...as always :D and to Andry and Honor for their opinions :)  
**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing...they belong to CBS**

**

* * *

**

Catherine sighed as she looked at her 'to-do' pile on her desk. It was late at night and most of the team was out, leaving her alone in the lab. She took off her heels, leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She had been working long hours for the past week, spending no time at home. Her phone rang, making her sigh.

"Willows." She answered. No response. "Willows?" She said again, thinking maybe it was a member of her team on a crappy cell phone. "God damn! Either talk or hang up!" she snapped. She sighed angrily as she heard a dial tone on the other end. "Jesus." She swore hanging up and returning to work.

Catherine had been typing on her computer for thirty minutes when she heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Catherine asked looking over her glasses, which had slipped down her nose.

"Hi." Calleigh grinned, hurrying inside and closing the door. Catherine looked up and smiled at the blonde in her red satin pyjamas.

"Hi gorgeous, what are you doing here?" The redhead asked.

"I came to see you, I called earlier to tell you I was coming, but my battery died." Calleigh sighed. "I was kinda lonely at home alone; you've been working long hours these days." She added. Catherine suddenly felt bad for her girlfriend; she could have put in an effort to spend more time at home.

"I know, sweetheart, I just can't get away." Catherine sighed. The blonde walked over to the black couch and sat down.

"I saw that no one was around, think we can at least take a few moments to make out, but that's it!" She grinned. Catherine smiled and went to sit beside Calleigh.

"I think I can spare a few minutes." She whispered as their lips met. Catherine moaned as Calleigh's sharp tongue slid into her mouth; she had missed the blonde.

"Oh, my God! I've missed you." Catherine sighed as they pulled apart for air. The blonde grinned and pulled Catherine to her again. This time, things got heated and the redhead couldn't hold back. She undid the button of Calleigh's red satin pyjama top, sliding her hands over the blonde's soft stomach to stop them on her back.

"Catherine, I thought you said making out only." Calleigh smiled as Catherine latched onto her neck.

"Don't care, they're all gone." Catherine whispered before biting Calleigh's neck, making the blonde groan. Catherine moved to straddle Calleigh's waist as the blonde giggled. Calleigh pulled Catherine's shirt out from her pants and threw it open. Catherine slid the shirt off her shoulders and threw it to the floor and took it to herself to remove her skirt and thong making sure her lips wouldn't leave Calleigh's. The blonde threw her pyjama top to join the clothes pile on the floor.

"Seriously? Here? Now?" Calleigh asked as Catherine moved to kneel on the floor.

"Do you want to have sex or not?" Catherine asked, her lips against Calleigh's stomach. The blonde replied with a moan. Catherine pulled off Calleigh's pyjama pants and raised an eyebrow when she saw the blonde had gone commando. Catherine spread Calleigh's legs and began gently kissing the inside of her thighs. Calleigh let out a loud moan as Catherine's tongue ran over her soft folds.

"Oh, Catherine." The blonde moaned as she grabbed a handful of fiery red locks. Catherine twirled her tongue around Calleigh's clit before sliding it in her slick opening.

"Oh God!" Calleigh moaned. Catherine removed her tongue from Calleigh and replaced it with her fingers, pumping them to a steady rhythm. The redhead began suckling Calleigh's clit making her moan even louder. The blonde was about to reach her climax when the office door flew open.

"Nick!" Calleigh gasped looking up.

"Oh! Woah!" Nick said staring at the two. He couldn't peel his eyes off the scene. Catherine stood, trying her best to cover Calleigh with her body, knowing Nick would have to look at her bare bottom.

"I'm…uh…I'm…" Nick began mumbling, frozen at the door. Calleigh looked up at Catherine with a grin.

"We could…invite him." The redhead's eyes opened wide.

"Calleigh!"

"What? We've both had guys before." The blonde grinned. "Now get back to it." She said forcing Catherine to kneel again. As the redhead resumed what she was doing, Calleigh motioned for Nick to join her.

"No, I'll uh, I gotta…" He began, but Calleigh moaning loudly interrupted him and made him grow hard. He watched for two minutes before deciding to forget everything he had ever been taught as a gentleman. He locked the door and sat beside Calleigh on the couch. The blonde immediately pulled Nick's lips to hers.

"Take your shirt off." Calleigh moaned. He obeyed without question and resumed kissing her. When Catherine moved to kiss, lick and nibble on Calleigh's thighs, Nick moved a hand between the blonde's legs and teased her clit, Catherine's fingers still inside her. Calleigh let out a long, loud moan as her juices covered Catherine's fingers.

"Is it hot, Nick?" Calleigh grinned. Nick nodded.

"Are you hard?" Catherine grinned, moving to straddle his lap. He nodded again. "Sweetheart, do you mind…" She asked Calleigh. The blonde shook her head and smiled as she moved her hands to undo the button of Nick's jeans. Calleigh stood and pulled Nick's jeans and boxers off, making him moan as his erection was freed. Catherine's lips crashed against his as she kissed him passionately, her arms wrapped around his muscled neck. He used his hands to undo the clasp of Catherine's purple bra, throwing it on the floor. He cupped the redhead's breasts, squeezing them as she moaned into his mouth. Nick let out a cough as Calleigh began stroking him.

"Relax, we're not going to hurt you." Catherine grinned. "Move baby." She added to Calleigh. The blonde moved her hand and watched as Catherine lowered herself onto Nick's shaft. The redhead moaned as she began rocking her hips, Nick thrusting against her. Calleigh stood behind her girl, moving a hand over Catherine's thigh to tease the redhead's clit with her fingers. Calleigh was so close, that while she moved, Catherine could feel the blonde's breasts rub against her back.

"Calleigh, kiss me." Catherine moaned. The blonde moved to stand beside Catherine and the two's lips met. Nick watched as the two kissed, Calleigh still teasing Catherine's clit as the redhead still moved above him.

"Oh, God! Calleigh, I'm gonna…" Catherine began but before she could finish her sentence, she let out a loud moan as her juices covered Nick's cock. The Texan thrust a few more time inside Catherine before exploding into her. The redhead moved to sit beside Nick as the blonde kneeled between her legs and licked up her juices. Calleigh began suckling at Catherine's swollen clit, flicking her tongue over the engorged bud. Nick threw one glance at the two and grew hard again.

"My turn." Calleigh grinned up at Catherine. The two stood up.

"Lay down." Catherine ordered Nick.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it." Calleigh said as she pushed him down, straddling his waist. She began grinding her wet core against him as Catherine leaned over to kiss him.

"Calleigh, I can't…" Nick began. The blonde grinned mischievously before she lowered herself onto his thick cock, moaning loudly. As she began rocking against him, Nick's hands moved to her hips.

"Eat me." Catherine whispered her lips against his.

"C'mere." He said. Catherine moved to position herself over his face; Nick used his hands to direct her as he ran his tongue over her folds and then he slid it into her dripping core.

"Oh Nicky," Catherine moaned as Nick's tongue worked its magic.

"Nick, you're so big." Calleigh gasped. The two women looked at each other and their lips met. Catherine moaned into Calleigh's mouth as the blonde's tongue explored the darkest corner of her mouth. Catherine began fondling Calleigh's breasts, pinching the hardened nipples between her fingers. The redhead slid a hand down Calleigh's body and began stroking the blonde's clit.

"Nicky, oh Nicky! I'm gonna come." Catherine moaned.

"Come, baby, come for me." Calleigh whispered. Catherine let out a loud moan as she stiffened. Calleigh grinned at the face Catherine as making, knowing all too well what it meant, which only made her hotter. She began rocking her hips faster as Catherine stepped off the couch. Nick took deep breaths as he watched the two.

"You guys are so hot." He moaned.

"Nicky, I'm so close." Calleigh moaned as she slid a hand down her body.

"Let me." Catherine smiled, placing her hand on the inside of Calleigh's thigh. The blonde moaned as Catherine's thumb moved in circles over her clit.

"Holy shit!" Nick groaned as Catherine's other hand fondled his balls. "Calleigh." He gasped thrusting harder into her.

"Oh Nicky! Niiiiiiiiick!" Calleigh moaned as her juices covered him. Nick groaned as he emptied his seed into her with his last thrust. The blonde collapsed on Nick, breathing heavily.

"Come on, baby, let me." Catherine said gently running a hand over Calleigh's sweaty back.

"Sit up." Catherine ordered Nick. The Texan obeyed. Calleigh laid her head on his lap and smiled as Catherine spread her legs. The redhead began licking at Calleigh's folds, cleaning up the juices. The blonde pulled Catherine back onto the couch and over her body, pulling the redhead's face to hers. The two moaned and giggled as they kissed.

"Uh, ladies…can I?" Nick asked, knowing what would happen if she stayed a while longer. Catherine let out a laugh and stood.

"Of course you can." Nick picked up his clothes and dressed.

"Better get back to work now." He smiled.

"Thank you." Catherine whispered placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh no! Thank you two." Nick smiled as he walked out, closing the door behind him. Catherine sighed and went to join Calleigh on the couch. The blonde had already redressed in her red pyjamas and looked up at Catherine with the redhead's thong on her finger.

"Are _we_ going home?" She asked putting the thong out of reach as Catherine extended a hand for it.

"Yes, Calleigh, we are both going home, I'll finish my work tomorrow," Catherine smiled. The redhead leaned in and kissed Calleigh, "Now give me my underwear." She grinned. Calleigh smiled as she handed the purple garment back to Catherine. The redhead re-dressed in a hurry and dropped beside Calleigh on the couch, wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulders, pulling her close.

"We're going to go home, slide into bed…" Catherine stopped.

"Yes?" Calleigh asked curious.

"Then I'm going to pull you close…" the redhead continued.

"And?" Calleigh asked excited.

"And sleep, because I have been working nights all week and I am exhausted." Catherine laughed pulling Calleigh against her chest.

"You're such a tease!" Calleigh laughed.

"I know." Catherine smiled standing up. "Come on, let's go home." She said pulling Calleigh along with her.

* * *

**Please leave a review if you liked :) Thanks for reading!**

**~Kate**


End file.
